The Maxnificent Seven
The Maxnificent Seven is the thirteenth episode of the Mighty Max Animated Series. The episode was written by Mark Zaslove and Ken Pontac and originally aired December 5, 1993. Synopsis The episode opens with Max being chased by a herd of zombies. Skullmaster appears in front of him, holding the Crystal of Souls. Suddenly, Max awakens, and it is revealed it was a nightmare. Virgil explains that Max will continue having the dreams until the Crystal of Souls is destroyed and the souls are freed. Virgil states that they must recruit other heroes to help in their quest to destroy the crystal. They first travel to Denmark to recruit Beowulf, a failed wrestler. Max is not impressed with Beowulf, and wary of recruiting him into their ranks. Beowulf summons enough courage to impress the trio. The four then recruit Yona-Ya-In, an elderly hunter from North America. Then, in a zoo in Nepal, they recruit Hanuman, the monkey king. Hanuman refuses to join, so Norman forces him. Last on the list is Mujaji, a female warrior who had become a civil servant in Africa. Mujaji saves Max from a rhino, impressing the rest of the team. The seven return to Max's home to plot the rest of their plans. Max reveals his fears over leading the team into Skullmaster's lair. Hanuman tries to convince Max to just walk away from it all, but Max teleports the group to the Crystal of Souls. However, the crystal is gone, and the heroes are attacked by Skullmaster's forces, including the Skeleturtle, Giant Crab, and Double-Headed Dragon. Mujaji and Norman finish the dragon off, but several Lava Beasts appear. Max continues on, and finds Hanuman and Yona-Ya-In battling an army of Giant Crabs, which they are able to fend off, but more Lava Beasts appear. Max finds Virgil and Beowulf, and Virgil tells Max he is to face Skullmaster alone in order to destroy crystal. Warmonger appears, but Beowulf battles him so Max can move on. As Max enters the crystal's cave, Skullmaster taunts him. Max remembers his teachings from the other heroes, and rushes in toward the crystal. As soon as he grabs it, Skullmaster swings his sword down with intent to kill the mighty one. However, the sword destroys the crystal, freeing the souls trapped inside. Enraged, Skullmaster rushes towards Max, but Hanuman stops him. The heroes leave Hanuman to battle Skullmaster as they make their leave. However, Skullmaster and his army confront them, revealing that he had killed Hanuman. The heroes battle Skullmaster's forces, but Yona-Ya-In shoots one of the flying dragons so that Max may escape. Max begs the others to come with him, Virgil, and Norman, but they refuse to leave the battle. The portal opens up as the trio manages to escape. Max, Virgil, and Norman find themselves back in Africa. "It is destiny, Mighty One," Virgil says to Max, trying to console him. Later, at Max's house, he lays flowers down in memory of Hanuman, Mujaji, Beowulf, and Yona-Ya-In. Notes *This episode is based on Mighty Max Trapped in Skull Mountain. *The title is a reference to the 1960 classic western The Magnificent Seven. Category:Animated Series episodes